official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Official Scrap 2 Wiki:Meetings
Meeting Autumn 2018 Hey guys, I'm DDS and I planned to do a "meeting", where the admins can talk about stuff. I think ~20th september is a pretty good date. It'll be in discord most propably, so I think I've to contribute to it by writing to Schrottii then. It mustn't be on only one day, this "meeting" can run for a few days. The admins (User:DieDeutschenSpiele User:Schrottii User:Ergin27 User:Ordas4) will be the only members for this first meeting. Until the 15th september they can give ideas what will be discussed about. I think it will be a big help for the wiki. DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :I like this idea! Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 21:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Themes * I think this is a pretty important point: Main page. There should be a function to swap between normal user and editor. DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Categories are something important in a wiki. A lot of them here aren't useful, and other useful ones are not existing. Many are only rarely used or have got dumb/weird descriptions too. And I think categories like Admin should be moved to Category:Wiki:Admin. DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Rules - There isn't a rule page yet. I think the design of the German version (Schrotttonnen Wiki:Rules) is good, but the rules there are incomplete too. DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Gathering new users: I don't think I have to say much about this one. We just need new dudes. DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Other wikis. The German wiki needs more members and templates and all that stuff... Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 21:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * There's still a huge ScrapTD / Scrap 2 problem: The barrels articles. Endte said a long time ago they don't need own articles, that was back then in times without Scrap Collector. Now articles for barrels in ScrapTD are really wanted, but then some have got own articles and others not. We could create articles for like 100 barrels, Scrap 1, 2, Collector and sometimes TD, but that would be 1/3 of our mainspace pages then. That's the problem. I think we've to talk with Endte about that too. Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 21:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Is the current background picture good or too bad barrel quality? Maybe something new for ScrapTD? Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 21:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Events? Should we do special events in the wiki? Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 21:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Updating some ancient pages which have got wrong info because of the time having added updates, which made the info in them outdated. - Ergin27 21:44, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Many articles don't have an infobox when they could perfectly have one with some basic info... but I think that would fit more on a Design category than anything. - Ergin27 21:44, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * I think putting one or two polls in the most visited/important articles (like Scrap Clicker 2, ScrapTD and so) could actually be something interesting. - Ergin27 21:44, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * We still have to find Bernumb. Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 20:24, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :: No. DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:40, September 6, 2018 (UTC) * Another point where I guess it will take a lot of time: Help pages. There's a help namespace which we almost don't use. We've only got those pre-created help pages. We should create a lot of them, which would help getting new users too. I think the best way for uploading help images is embedding discord images.^^ Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 20:24, September 3, 2018 (UTC) : This is really something important. DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:40, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Date 20th september sounds good for you guys? DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :No. 20th september is an update day so I would say 21st september. Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 21:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::So 21st sep - 24st sep? DieDeutschenSpiele (talk) 21:40, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Meh... I don't have time this weekend actually, just found out, so 24st+ would be optimal. :) Schrottig wie immer! - Schrottii 12:06, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Results 24th and 25th september: *No results, because User:Ergin27 totally forgot the meeting. 26th september: *User:Schrottii, User:Ergin27 and User:DieDeutschenSpiele discussed a lot of the meeting plans. *There'll be an Editor Hub. *Categories will have similar descriptions, useless ones get removed and deleted. *The rules are now in version V2.0. Check them out, there's interesting stuff. *People who can speak German/Spanish are welcome to edit the other two wikis. Translating the english text is no problem. *There'll be articles for the ScrapTD barrels (Example: Circle Blue (ScrapTD)). For Scrap Clicker List of Scrap Clicker-exclusive barrels, for Scrap Clicker 2 and Scrap Collector Barrels and a list for the ScrapTD barrels too, ScrapTD Barrels. *There's a new background image, including ScrapTD defenses. But it will not last for a long time. *There won't be special events in the next time. *When new informations are out, they'll be directly added. *User:Schrottii will create some nicey infoboxes and use them. *Bernumb won't be searched. *There are only two remaining points, the biggest ones, help pages and gaining new users. 27th september: *The hub got created, the useful contributor links got moved to there and replaced by a new user advertisment. *Stuff about help pages got discussed, Schrottii will create them. Meeting Winter 2019 There'll be another meeting in the winter 2019, beginning on the fourth january. Themes *'Gaining new users': We somehow have to get new users, no joke. Only me and Ergin are doing all the work, with a little bit of help from DDS. Others do almost nothing. We have to discuss this until we get new users even if we die. Xroti - Schrottii 14:13, November 14, 2018 (UTC) *The categories are kinda fixed now, but there are two things which should be discussed: What does count as a sprite / icon and what not? Xroti - Schrottii 14:13, November 14, 2018 (UTC) *Improving the Rules, especially about ranks. Xroti - Schrottii 14:13, November 14, 2018 (UTC) *Improving some articles, this idea mainly came from Schrottii. The thing would be how to improve them... some extra info, more images, or even some tables in certain articles? The Staryard - Ergin27, 15:37, November 15, 2018 (UTC) *Schrottii mentioned some time ago adding infoboxes to some articles... but I haven't really seen any apart from the articles related to ScrapTD, and the SC2 main article. The Staryard - Ergin27, 15:37, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Edit: Schrottii made some infoboxes on the main pages and currencies, but I still feel there could be more. * Change the wiki's name to Official Schrott Games Wiki? The name right now is a bit long (Official Scrap Clicker 2 & more Wiki) I would say, because after all, the wiki is about all the games made by them. Xroti mentioned changing the wiki's URL to scrap.wikia.com would decrease our Google rank, and I don't even have to say there's a wiki exactly with that URL... but it has got a single page: the mainpage... :thinking: The Staryard - Ergin27, 22:15, November 17, 2018 (UTC) **I didn't say changing the URL would decrease it, changing the name from Official Scrap Clicker 2 & more Wiki to Schrott Games Wiki would decrease it. Don't know about URL. Xroti - Schrottii 09:59, November 18, 2018 (UTC) **URL could be a big problem. We'd have to redirect our current to the new URL. DDStalk 10:42, November 18, 2018 (UTC) **So no change of that? Xroti - Schrottii 22:26, December 14, 2018 (UTC) *Is (currency) at the end of some articles needed? That began before I came to here and wasn't changed since then and I don't think it's necessary as there are no things with the same name. Xroti - Schrottii 22:26, December 14, 2018 (UTC) *Discussing a lot about design will be needed as most stuff will be complete soon and we only can improve design then. By design I mean new templates, prettier ones, I'm not even a bit happy with the current templates, they're ugly. lol Xroti - Schrottii 22:26, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Dates *@User:DieDeutschenSpiele when will the next meeting be? you did talk of winter, but when exactly? and will you create a discord account for it? Xroti - Schrottii 14:23, October 27, 2018 (UTC) *I am thinking of creating a discord account, actually. Even though december may sounds like a good choice, it isn't, christmas and some other stuff ya know? I would say: 7th of the january 2017+2. Pings btw still don't work. @User:Ergin27 @User:Ordas4 What do you two say? want to contribute? Also will it be an open for all meeting, or only admins again? DDStalk 17:18, October 31, 2018 (UTC) *I planned kinda finishing creating all articles in february, 6th / 7th january sounds good, tbh. now let's find some themes. Xroti - Schrottii 14:13, November 14, 2018 (UTC) *7th of January 1674 + 435 could be a bit late for me because I might start again school exactly at that day... maybe 4th of January? But if this is wrong I'll tell you. The Staryard - Ergin27, 15:37, November 15, 2018 (UTC) *How about 3rd? DDStalk 10:42, November 18, 2018 (UTC) *3rd can be fine. I don't know why I took so long to reply, though. The Staryard - Ergin27, 19:26, November 30, 2018 (UTC) *4rd janaury please, lol, third is a gross date, v5, you know Xroti - Schrottii 09:54, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Results Finished after one day (4. january 2019), mostly bespoken by Schrottii and Ergin27. *The admins will try to get a wiki link into the game. *Sprites and icons categories will be fixed (A lot of catfixes): **Sprites = Something movable like barrels **Icons = A non-movable image *A bit of the rules was changed *Articles will be improved, maybe with the "Good" template (Will be decided after 6.6 update) *Infoboxes and the URL/Name will not change. *(Currency) gets removed (except from Scrap (currency)) *Design: Schrottii will do some stuff about it